Salvando el Portal
by Estrellas azules
Summary: Historia de Ikreynes,Continuación de la segunda temporada de Casi Ángeles,despues de ser atraídos por la fuente los chicos llegan al otro plano donde se encuentran con Tic-Tac que les comunica que ahora tienen una misión que cumplir.EDITADO
1. La misión de los Casi Angeles

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes (la pagina esta en mi perfil porque aca fanfiction no me deja ponerla) a quien agradezco un monton por dejarme publicar su historia**

Una breve explicacion: Es una continuación de la segunda temporada,justo en donde acabo,asi que olvidence de todo lo que han visto en la tele el ultimo año,esto empieza desde que son atraidos por la fuente en el ultimo capitulo de la seguda temporada

**Cap 1: La misión de los Casi Ángeles**

Los chicos y Justina son atraídos por la fuente e ingresan al otro plano, donde está Tic-Tac esperando con un pizarrón al costado.  
Todos se sientan en unas sillas que había allí y se quedan mirándolo mientras éste les explica porque están allí.

Tic-Tac: ¡Llegaron! ¡9:09! Tarde (le pega a Thiago con una regla)

Thiago: ¡Aayy!

Mar: ¿Qué haces petiso?

Tic-Tac: Yo mido más que vos.

Mar: ¡Yo a este lo mato! (Jazmín la frena a Mar)

Thiago: ¿Para qué estamos acá?

Tic-Tac: Chicos, Juan Cruz sigue vivo.

Todos: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Rama: ¿Pero no lo matamos?

Tic-Tac: No. El que se mató fue Salvador. Juan Cruz se volvió a ir... y va a buscar otro cuerpo... (Mar abraza fuertemente a Thiago)

Simón: Pero entonces no le vamos a poder ganar nunca...

Tic-Tac: Ustedes saben que Juan Cruz se debilita cuando hay felicidad y alegría en la mansión. La forma de ganarle es debilitándolo. Pero si pelean nunca lo van a lograr.

Thiago: ¿Y Nico? ¿Y Cielo?

Tic-Tac: Ellos están ahora en Eudamón.

Tefi: ¿Y dónde queda Eudamón? Así lo podemos ir a visitar...

Tic-Tac: Eudamón está del otro lado del portal... Tefi... (mirándola con cara de idiota)

Tefi: Ay... bueno, sory chicos... nomás decía...

Tic-Tac: Ahora que JC no tiene cuerpo va a tratar de llegar a ustedes causando líos... Tienen que mantenerse felices y resistir...

Thiago: ¿Pero y cómo sabemos si estamos o no haciendo las cosas bien?

Tic-Tac: Esperanza y yo los vamos a ayudar desde acá...

Melody: ¿Pero dónde estamos?

Tic-Tac: ... no importa donde están... lo que importa es que no hay tiempo... es hora de que vuelvan...

Jazmín: ¿A dónde?

Tic-Tac: A casa... ¡Cuídense! ¡Protéjanse!

La clase termina y los chicos vuelven a aparecer en la mansión dos meses después y encuentran a los padres de Lleca, Nacho, Simón, Mar y Melody tratando de violentar la cerradura de la mansión, buscándolos por todos lados.

**La tumba de Salvador**

**Es en realidad el segundo capitulo,pero se me paso y para ponerlo tendria que borrar todo y seria empezar todo el trabajo de nuevo y es muy complicado por lo que lo pondre aca**

Francisco: ¡Hijo! ¿¡Dónde estabas todo este tiempo!?

Justina: No... verá ... es que...

Rama: Nos fuimos de campamento...

Julia: ¡¿De campamento?! ¡¿Dos meses y sin previo aviso?! ¡¿Dónde están Cielo y Nicolás?!

Justina: No... lo que pasa emm... bueno...

Thiago: Se quedaron arreglando unas cosas pero enseguida vuelven...

Adolfo P. Alzamendi: Pero desaparecieron sin avisar... no pueden irse así nomás!!

Justina: No... emmm...

Tacho: Es que el encargado de avisar por las casas de los chicos, Salvador, falleció, y nos enteramos cuando ya estabamos allá... y... no nos avivamos de que no había mandado las invitaciones...

Irma: Pero igual desaparecieron dos meses...

Justina: Por favor pasen y lo discutimos adentro...

Los chicos y los padres entran, y después de una charla extensa, Justina los convence de dejarse que se queden en el Hogar Mágico.

Mar y Thiago van a visitar la tumba de Salvador nuevamente, para dejarle flores, pero cuando Thiago se apoya sobre la tierra, siente la sensación de que no hay nada debajo.

Thiago: ¿Acá falta algo?

Mar: ¿Qué pasa Thiago?

Thiago: No hay nada acá...

Mar: ¿Cómo?

Thiago quita la tierra y ve que no hay ni siquiera un ataúd vacío. El cuerpo de Salva había desaparecido.

Esperanza: Salvador no está...

Thiago: ¿Quién sos? (Mar lo abraza)

Esperanza: Soy Esperanza... tu sobrina...

Mar: Me parece que esta mina te está haciendo una joda pela...

Esperanza: No... soy yo... pero soy la Esperanza del futuro... no tengo un año... tengo veintipico...

Thiago: ¿Pero cómo podemos saber que...

Esperanza: ...que soy Esperanza... mmm... Mirá... no sé... soy muy bólida y eso no es lo mío... pero así como Tic-Tac les dijo, tienen que seguir su misión... porque no hay tal crisis... así que vuelvan a la mansión y protejanse de Juan Cruz... porque el rulo siempre vuelve...

Mar: Ahh no... esta o es Malbicha... o es Esperanza...

Thiago: ¿Venís?

Esperanza: ¿Ehh? No... saben volver solos...

Esperanza se va y Thiago y Mar vuelven para la mansión, bastante impactados.

Lleca (tocando el portero eléctrico varias veces): Uuy... Lucía... contestá...

Xxx: ¿Estás buscando a Lucía Alzamendi?

Lleca: Sí, ¿salió?

Xxx: Se fue hace dos meses con la madre...

Lleca: ¿Cómo? ¿Y cuándo vuelven?

Xxx: No vuelven... la casa ya está en venta...

Lleca: ¿Pero... cómo puede ser?

Xxx: No sé... perdoname... no sé mucho... nomás soy el portero...

Lleca: Sí... gracias... igual...

Lleca no puede creerlo y queda destruído.


	2. El mal del pasado

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes (la pagina esta en mi perfil porque acá fanfiction no me deja ponerla) a quien agradezco un monton por dejarme publicar su historia**

** Capitulo 3: El mal del pasado**

Caridad y Nacho "rockanrollean" por primera vez.

(Ronda de amigas...)

Mar: ¿Y, cómo te sentiste?  
Caridad: Fue hermoso...  
Jaz: ¿Y para Nacho?

...

(Ronda de amigos...)

Nacho: Me pareció una grasada... que se yo... no sé... esperaba algo así... mejor...  
Rama: ¿Pero cómo podés decir eso?  
Tacho: ¿Tan malo fue?

...

Caridad: Y... él estaba un poco tímido... pero bueno... al final... salió todo bien...  
Jazmín: Lo importante es que te hayas sentido bien...

...

Nacho: Y sí... me sentí bien... pero bueno... que se le va a hacer... che... chicos... (gira la cabeza y ve que no hay nadie...) ... ahh bueno... es porque están celosos de mí... obvio...

...

La mansión comienza a volverse fría.

Jazmín comienza a tener visiones de Salvador volviendo y ahorcando a Thiago.

Mar: Jaz... ¿Estás bien?  
Jazmín: Sí... sí... no ... no pasa nada...  
Tacho: Siempre que tenés una visión decís lo mismo...  
Jazmín: No, no, enserio, no pasa nada.

...

Malvina vuelve a la mansión de visita para ver a los chicos.

Malvina: ¡Hola chiquis! ¡Hola sobrinis!

Thiago: Hola Malvina.

Nacho: Ya llegó esta bólida.

Malvina: ¡Ey! No me trates mal, soy prima de tu mejor amigo.

Thiago: No le hagas caso... está con unos problemitas... pasá, pasá... ¿Cómo está Esperanza? ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Habla? ¿Creció?

Malvina: ¿Qué? Pero si apenas pasó un tiempito... sigue teniendo un año...

Cuando está adentro, Malvina comienza a sentirse mal y los chicos la llevan al altillo. Casualmente eran los seis guardianes quienes estaban con ella. Ven como desde Malvina comienza a salir una sombra oscura que se introduce en el reloj y sale poco a poco una luz brillante de él. Malvina dormida en la cama no ve ni escucha nada. Los guardianes cierran los ojos y escuchan los gritos de Cielo, Nico, Bartolomé y Salvador, sin saber de donde vienen.

Repentinamente la luz para, Malvina despierta, tan bólida como siempre, y los gritos se dejan de oír.

Tic-Tac aparece y desmaya a Malvina tronando los dedos. Luego les dice a los guardianes que Juan Cruz está en la mansión y que comenzará a poseerlos a todos. Pero no les dice quién será el primero.


	3. Tal palo, tal astilla

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes (la pagina esta en mi perfil porque aca fanfiction no me deja ponerla) a quien agradezco un monton por dejarme publicar su historia**

**Cap 4: Tal palo, tal astilla**

En la casa comienza a sentirse un clima húmedo y pesado, todos comienzan a alucinar de alguna forma. Empiezan a desaparecer mínimas cosas en la casa, como revistas, cepillos de dientes o lápices.

Los Teens lo notan, pero Tic-Tac lo cree una tontería.

Nacho comienza a buscar los resultados de la "Bestia Pop" por internet y descubre que los ganadores fueron los Teen Angels. Entonces, crea una página web parecida, donde dice que los ganadores fueron los MAN.

Melody: Simón... creo que me estás prestando muy poca atención... y que te la pasás ignorándome...  
Simón: Ahora no Melody... estoy ocupado...  
Melody: Estás chateando con una minita no...  
Simón: Uuuy... Melody... me tienen harto tus celos... harto... (se va enojado y Mel se queda mal)

Apenas Nacho se levanta de la silla para ir a hacerles creer a los chicos que MAN ganó, tropieza, cae al piso, y se queda allí tendido por unos cinco minutos. Cuando se para, los ojos le titilan y se le ponen en blanco por un segundo. Nacho estaba poseído por Juan Cruz.

Inmediatamente va a la habitación de las chicas donde está Tefi mirándose en un espejo y maquillándose. Juan Cruz comienza a transferirse entre los dos cuerpos y controla las acciones de los dos.

Nacho: ¡Te amo Tefi!

Tefi: ¿¡Qué!?

Nacho arrincona a Tefi y comienzan a besarse.


	4. Baile

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un monton por dejarme publicar su historia.**

** Capitulo 5:Baile**

Nacho y Tefi deciden mantener en secreto el amor que hay entre ellos y éste promete dejar a la paisa. Inmediatamente va con ella y la besa. Comienza a estar a dos puntas, igual que como lo había hecho su padre.

Tefi: Negri... te tengo que decir algo...

Luca: ¿Qué pasa mi flaqui? (trata de besarla pero Tefi lo aleja)

Tefi: Yo... no es que vos me hagas mal ni nada pero... no... no podemos...

Luca: ¿Vos me querés cortar? (sorprendido)

Tefi: Negri... perdoname... (sale corriendo, llorando, y Luca queda muy mal)

A Rama y a Vale los llaman para tocar juntos en un recital la semana que viene y ellos aceptan.

Juan Cruz deja un pedazo de él en Nacho y vuelve a trasladarse por la mansión.

Tic-Tac y Esperanza Bauer aparecen en la mansión y reúnen a las llaves. Les dicen que Juan Cruz actuó rápido y ya dos de los chicos habían sido poseídos. Les dicen que deben prepararse y ser fuertes. Si notasen algo raro en alguien deberían llamarlos rápidamente, mediante la caja de saquitos de té de Cielo.

Tacho decide buscar los resultados de la "Bestia Pop" y ve a Teen Angels como ganadores y hace a Nacho confesar su engaño con la página inventada.

Tic-Tac le manda a Justina, por pedido de Cielo, que vuelvan a la normalidad. Que bailen y que canten para hacerse fuertes. Juan Cruz no puede atacar si los chicos siguen felices.

Justina cumple el pedido y bailan durante horas.


	5. El espejo de Tina

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes (la pagina esta en mi perfil porque aca fanfiction no me deja ponerla) a quien agradezco un montonononon por dejarme publicar su historia**

**Cap 6: El espejo de Tina**

Llega el día del concierto de Rama y Vale y ellos asisten, tocan bien y son muy aplaudidos.

Cuando están saliendo, Vale se desmaya y Rama, junto con Tacho, que los había ido a ver tocar, la llevan al hospital.

Justina comienza a notar algo raro en Nacho y lo mira en secreto desde el espejo. Descubre que está poseído por Juan Cruz. Antes de lograr usar la caja de saquitos de té, JC escapa del cuerpo y posee a Justina.

Jazmín sigue teniendo la misma visión de Salvador con Thiago, pero también ve dos muertes en sus visiones, pero no tiene claro quiénes son.  
Malvina se despide de los chicos y vuelve con Ciro.

Thiago y Mar se besan y suben al altillo. Cuando entran ven a Tic-Tac nuevamente esperándolos para darles otra clase.

Thiago: Uuuy... Tic-Tac, que pesado... que hacés acá...  
Tic-Tac: Pesados los de éste plano son... no se avivan de nada... les tengo que avisar yo...  
Mar: ¿Qué, qué pasa?  
Tic-Tac: Juan Cruz tiene a Justina...  
Thiago: ¿Cómo?  
Tic-Tac: Lo que dije... El alma de Tina se quiebra fácilmente y a Juan Cruz no le va a ser difícil matar a alguien desde su interior. Así que tienen que frenarla...


	6. La visión

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un monton por dejarme publicar su historia.**

Capitulo 7: La visión

Juan Cruz comienza a expandirse entre más cuerpos.

Tina, poseída, va al hospital a ver a Vale, quién comienza a despertarse.

Tacho vuelve a la mansión.

Juan Cruz no logra que Rama vuelva, éste no quiere soltar a Vale.

Jaz tiene una visión más clara, dónde ve a Rama y a Vale en la morgue.

Lleca escucha cuando Jaz se lo dice a Luca y comienza a asustarse. Luca sale corriendo para el hospital dónde está Vale y Lleca lo sigue.

Tacho se acuesta a descansar. Cuando se levanta nuevamente, los ojos le brillan y le titilan.

Melody y Simón tienen una pelea y éste la deja. Mel sale corriendo y se larga a llorar. Tacho la consuela.

Tina le dispara con el arma de Juan Cruz a Rama y éste queda desmayado. Vale despierta y Justina le dispara a ella también. Inmediatamente abren la puerta Luca y Lleca.

Tina los mira. Desde ella comienza a fluir una sombra negra que se escapa por la puerta.

Justina mira el arma y se da cuenta que estaba calibrada para matar.


	7. La señal de Cielo

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco infinitamente por dejarme publicar su historia.**

** La señal de Cielo**

Melody (llorando): ¿Qué hacés acá?  
Tacho: No puedo verte mal..  
Melody: Andá... quiero estar sola...  
Tacho: Pero sos muy linda como para estar sola... (se miran y se besan)

Simón los ve y se pone furioso. Juan Cruz se introduce en el cuerpo de Melody también.

Justina suelta el arma y Luca y Lleca comienzan a gritarle y a apuntarle con armas.

Llaman a los médicos inmediatamente, y éstos ven que Vale y Rama quedaron en el mismo estado que Barto tras ser electrocutado por el portal.

El alma de Justina se quiebra por completo y JC puede tomar su cuerpo.

Caridad encuentra debajo de su cama unos largavistas con una nota que decía: "Mirá el departamento de Salva, Cielo". Luego va corriendo y mira a la ventana del edificio.

Caridad: Tefi... Tefi... traeme los saquitos de té de Cielo...  
Tefi: ¿Para qué?  
Caridad: Mirá...  
Tefi: ¿Ese es Salvador?  
Caridad: Sí...  
Tefi: ¿Pero no se había muerto?  
Caridad: Sí... pero hay que avisarle a Tic-Tac...

Se reúnen las cuatro llaves presentes en la mansión y todos ven lo mismo. Salva está vivo. Pero no está poseído por JC, ni este sabe de su existencia. Es como si nunca hubiera muerto o hubiera sido poseído.

Mediante un poder de Esperanza, quién estaba allí mirando la clase, se escucha lo que Salva dice mientras habla por teléfono: "... ¿¡Cómo que nadie se llama Linda Barba!? ¡Encuéntrenla inmediatamente!...".

Salva no recuerda nada y cree vivir con Linda.


	8. Un nuevo angel

******Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un montonononon******** por dejarme publicar su historia.**

**Capitulo 9 : Un nuevo ángel**

Tic-Tac: Creo que el cuerpo de Salvador, metafóricamente hablando, fue succionado con ustedes por la fuente, y ahora volvió vivo porque fue sanado por el portal.

Esperanza: Es por eso que el cuerpo de Salva no estaba en su tumba.  
Thiago: ¿Pero entonces se puede revivir gente así?  
Tic-Tac: No, no es normal. Solo los ángeles pueden hacerlo.  
Thiago: ¿Entonces Salva es...  
Tic-Tac: Salvador es un nuevo ángel. Y así como Cielo, volvió sin memoria.  
Mar: Hay que ir a verlo...  
Tic-Tac: No... no tienen que interponerse en su vida. Si él llega a verlos, puede recuperar la memoria, y así JC va a descubrir que sigue vivo, y le va a hacer la vida imposible de nevo.

Rama y Vale están en el hospital casi muertos, sobre las camillas.

Luca y Lleca llevan a Tina a una habitación vacía y lejos, traban la puerta y comienzan a gritarle.  
Justina: ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!  
Luca: ¡¿Por qué los matasteeee?! (apuntándole con un arma)  
Justina: ¡Noo...! ¡Luca! ¡Lleca!  
Lleca: ¡¡¿¿Por qué hiciste estooo??!!

Juan Cruz viaja hasta el hospital y la posee por completo. Cuando lo hace, le pasa parte de este control mental a Luca y a Lleca.

Mientras, en la mansión, Tacho y Melody, poseídos se siguen besando y suben al altillo. Simon los sigue.

Jazmín comienza a vomitar y se desmaya. Mar y Thiago la llevan al médico.

Mar: ¿Y doctor? ¿Está bien?  
Doctor: Yo diría que está más que bien...  
Jazmín: ¿Qué quiere decir?  
Doctor: Estás embarazada...

Jazmín se queda helada.


	9. Por el portal I parte

******Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco eternamente ********por dejarme publicar su historia.**

**Capitulo10: Por el portal (primera parte) **

Nacho continúa ocultándole a Caridad su amor con Tefi y viceversa. En un momento se va a descansar y comienza a darse cuenta de que está haciendo lo mismo que su padre. Tiene un pensamiento de él, haciendo exactamente lo que había descubierto que hizo su padre. Pero no logra reaccionar. Se culpa a sí mismo pero no logra ponerse un límite.

Los chicos reciben la noticia de que Malvina espera su segundo hijo, éste, de Ciro.

Jazmín: ¿Cómo que estoy embarazada?  
Thiago: ¿Es de Tacho, no?  
Jazmín (lo mira furiosa): Y sí... ¿De quién va a ser...?  
Thiago: Nomás... decía...  
Tic-Tac (apareciendo de la nada): ¿Qué hicieron ahora?  
Mar: ¿De dónde saliste petiso?  
Tic-Tac: Salí de mi casa... y que quede claro que no soy petiso... porque allá en el otro plano todos miden menos que yo...  
Jazmín: Estoy embarazada...  
Tic-Tac (abre la boca para decir algo pero se queda callado): ...

Tacho y Melody se tiran sobre la cama del altillo y están a punto de "rockandrollear" pero Simon se les acerca con ganas de matarlos y se les tira encima.

JC se transfiere desde Tacho y Melody a Simon.

Tacho: ¡Salí flaco!  
Simón: ¡Salí vos, no tenés códigos! (le mete una trompada)

El portal empieza a brillar.

Melody: Chicos... el reloj...  
Tacho: ¿Qué es eso?

La luz se vuelve más fuerte y los tres desaparecen tras el reloj. El portal deja de emitir luz y queda la remera de Tacho sobre la cama.


	10. Por el portal II parte

******Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un montonononon******** por dejarme publicar su historia.**

********Capitulo 11: Por el portal (segunda parte)

El médico les dice a Luca y a Lleca que Rama y Vale están comenzando a mejorar y tal vez podrían recuperarse.

Luca y Lleca llevan presa a Justina, pero ésta, poseída por JC se escapa para terminar el trabajo en el hospital. Se camufla como enfermera y logra llegar hasta la habitación donde están los dos, pero allí la frena el espíritu de Barto.

Bartolomé: Tina... ¿qué estás haciendo?  
Justina: Córrase señor... yo tengo que terminar con esto...  
Barto: Pero podés frenar Justin... ya tanto mal le hicimos a estos chicos... vos te habías vuelto buena...  
Justina (volviendo en sí de a poco): No... señor... amor... digo ... señor... yo, tengo que terminar con esto...  
Barto: No me digas que le vas a hacer más caso a mi hermanastro bastardo que a mí, tu señor, tu amor...  
Justina: ¡Ay sí, señor lo amo!

Juan Cruz pierde el dominio del cuerpo y se impregna en Rama y Vale.

Tic-Tac: ¿Cómo que quedaste embarazada?  
Jazmín: Y sí, Tic-Tac, quedé embarazada...  
Esperanza (apareciendo de golpe): Malas noticias Tic-Tic...  
Tic-Tac: ¡Soy Tic-Tac! ¡No me confundas con mi hermano, ese, que es demasiado permisivo!  
Esperanza: Está bien, Tic-Tac... ya es tarde. Todos están poseídos.  
Thiago y Jaz: ¿Qué?  
Mar: Pero nosotros no...  
Esperanza: Ustedes tres y Caridad no lo están.  
Tic-Tac: Hay que proteger a Caridad, ella es la clave para el portal de la estancia Inchausti.  
Thiago: ¿Por qué?  
Esperanza: Porque ahí es donde vivía Caridad todos estos años hasta que sus padres murieron.  
Tic-Tac: Hay que ir a buscarla.  
Thiago: Vamos...

Melody: ¿Dónde estamos?  
Tacho: ¿Qué es esto... una selva?

De repente oyen un disparo y ven a lo lejos a Simón con un rifle, y amenazando con matarlos.

Tacho: ¡Simón, para! (otro disparo)  
Melody: Corré, Tacho, ¡corré!

Comienzan a correr mientras esquivan los disparos del rifle.

Simón sigue apuntando, mientras se ve como sus ojos titilan en blanco unos segundos.**  
**


	11. El regreso

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un mucho mucho mucho por dejarme publicar su historia.**

**Capitulo 12: El regreso **

Jaz, Mar y Thiago vuelven corriendo a la casa y van hacia Caridad.

Esperanza: Tienen que partir.  
Mar: ¿A dónde?  
Tic-Tac: A la estancia Inchausti.  
Jaz: ¿Para qué?  
Esperanza: Para proteger el portal.  
Tic-Tac: Caridad es la clave.  
Caridad: ¿Yo?  
Esperanza: Sí, vos. Tienen que ir para allá y cuando Juan Cruz se presente, hacerlo traspasar el portal para que desaparezca.  
Thiago: ¿Pero no queremos evitar que JC traspase el portal?  
Esperanza: No va a ir a Eudamón, va a ir a sus peores pesadillas, y con suerte, no se va a ir nunca más.  
Tic-Tac: Ahí entramos nosotros y recuperamos los cuerpos de todos.  
Mar: ¿Así nomás?  
Esperanza: Sí. Vayan yendo.  
Tic-Tac: Yo los acompaño.

Jaz, Mar, Thiago y Caridad obedecen y se van.

Nacho: Paisa, ¿no me saludas?  
Caridad: Sí, gaucho. (lo besa)

Juan Cruz se pasa al cuerpo de Caridad y Tic-Tac ve todo.

Luca, caminando por el hospital, ve que unas habitaciones al costado de la de Rama y Vale, está Salvador, siendo atendido por un médico. Si alguno de los chicos se acerca a Salva, JC volverá a poseer su cuerpo.

Los chicos llegan a la estancia. Van hacia el reloj, y con la pulsera de Cielo, abren el portal.

Tic-Tac aparece en la casa y empuja a Caridad hacia dentro del portal. Éste vuelve a cerrarse y ella queda atrapada adentro.

Mar: ¿Qué hiciste?  
Tic-Tac: Nacho le pasó a Juan Cruz dentro. Ahora varias de las partes de Juan Cruz están dentro del portal. Tacho, Melody, Simón y Caridad ya están salvados. Tenemos que recuperar a los demás...


	12. Juan Cruz y Salvador

**Nada de esto me pertenece ni los personajes ni la historia los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un mucho mucho mucho por dejarme publicar su historia.**

**Capitulo 13: Juan Cruz y Salvador**

Luca y Lleca se ocultan en la habitación de Vale y Rama.

Salvador pide permiso al médico para ir al baño mientras éste escribe la receta con los medicamentos. Al volver, Salva se equivoca de cuarto y entra al de Vale y Rama.

Los dos se despiertan al unísono, se levantan y lo miran. Una sombra negra comienza a fluir de ellos dos y se dirige hacia Salvador.

Justina entra corriendo a la habitación y le dispara a Salva. Éste cae tendido en el piso. Tina sigue disparando y le da a Luca, Lleca, Vale y Rama y todos quedan desmayados.

Juan Cruz no tiene cuerpo para introducirse y desaparece de todos.

Esperanza aparece en la habitación y felicita a Tina por lo hecho.

Salva: ¿Qué hago acá?  
Esperanza: Señor, ¿está bien?  
Salva: ¿La conozco?  
Esperanza: No creo, ¿se siente bien? ¿lo llevo con su médico?  
Salva: Sí, gracias, ¿me podrías decir por donde está la habitación 112?  
Esperanza: Sí, por acá... seguime...

Tacho y Melody continúan corriendo por la selva. A Simón se le acaban las municiones. Finalmente uno de los tiros da en el estómago de Tacho.


	13. Mensajeros de la felicidad

******Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un montonononon******** por dejarme publicar su historia.**

** Capitulo 14: Mensajeros de la felicidad**

Tic-Tac llega corriendo por el portal. Saca un arma tranquilizante y le dispara a Simon.

Luego lo traslada al otro lado del portal, a su cama en su habitación de la mansión.

Melody y Tacho reaparecen en el altillo.

Melody: Tacho, vení, te llevo a un hospital, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.  
Tacho: ...

Caridad reaparece por el portal de la mansión sin pulso.

Mar: ¡Caridad!  
Jaz: ¡Cari!  
Thiago: No tiene pulso...  
Mar: ¡Hay que llevarla rápido!  
Thiago: Llamá a una ambulancia... ¡Rápido!  
Jazmín: Ahí está teniendo algo... está latiendo muy lento... hay que apurarse...

Rama y Vale despiertan y se recuperan. Luca y Lleca también despiertan y Tic-Tac les explica todo.

Tefi: ¡Saimon!  
Nacho: Escuchame... cacatúa... todo bien... pero no soporto más tus chillidos...  
Tefi: Saimon está desmayado y tiene un dardo en el cuello...  
Nacho: Hay que llevarlo a algún lado...  
Tefi: Vamos al hospital, vamos...

Malvina va a hacerse unos estudios y le dicen que en realidad nunca estuvo embarazada.

Cuando están todos allí en el hospital, se cruzan en la salida: Mar, Thiago, Rama, Jaz, Tacho, Melody, Nacho, Simón, Tefi, Vale, Luca, Lleca, Justina, Salvador y Malvina.

Salva los mira a todos y comienza a acordarse de su vida.

Esperanza hace que los chicos, Tina, Salva y Malvina formen un círculo.

Salen del hospital Nicolás y Cielo y se abrazan con los chicos.

Nico (a Salva): Mandril...  
Salva (extrañado): ¿Nico? ¿Nicolás?

Entre los dos absorben a Juan Cruz de todos los cuerpos poseídos: Nacho, Tefi, Tacho y Melody.

Salvador recupera la memoria.

Nico y Cielo se despiden de los chicos y se van.


	14. ¿Sin Cruz?

**Al fin,despues de borrar y subir todo y llenar sus bandejas de entrada el fic esta editado y mas ordenado y se entiende mejor,como lo digo siempre nada de esto es mio,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien le agradesco infinitamente por dejarme publicarla.**

** Capitulo 15: ¿Sin Cruz?**

Pasan ocho meses.

Juan Cruz habría desaparecido por completo, por lo menos, eso parecía.

Jazmín embarazada, tenía a su hijo a punto de nacer.

Nacho se había decidido por Caridad y había dejado a Tefi, quién volvió con Luca.

Tacho dejaba a Melody para cuidar al hijo de Jaz.

Thiago: ¿Estás lista, comprometida?  
Mar: Sí, comprometido...  
Thiago: Ahora no vamos a ser más comprometidos...  
Mar: ¿Me estás dejando? ¿¡Justo el día de nuestra boda!  
Thiago: No, Mar...  
Mar: ¡No lo puedo creer Thiago, siempre lo mismo, yo pensé que habías cambiado...!  
Thiago: ¡Mar! ¡Mar!... ¡Estoy tratando de decir que ahora no vamos a ser más comprometidos porque vamos a ser marido y mujer!  
Mar: ... ayyy... pela... (lo abraza y lo besa)

Salvador cuidaba a los chicos en la mansión junto a Tina.

Simón y Mel habían vuelto.

Todo parecía perfecto.

Estaban todos reunidos en la salida de la mansión cuándo ven aparecer a Juan Cruz, en su cuerpo. Éste saca un arma y comienza a pegar tiros. Reciben disparos Tefi, Caridad, Tacho y Luca. Todos quieren frenarse pero se empujan hacia delante para salvarse de JC.

Juan Cruz los persigue y logra darle a Melody, Simón, Vale y Nacho.

En tanto, Lleca, Jaz, Tina, Salvador, Rama, Mar y Thiago siguen corriendo hacía el altillo.

Juan Cruz: ¡Ésta vez se acabó! (los persigue).


	15. Salvador Cruz

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es de **** I****kreynes**

**Capitulo 16: Salvador Cruz**

Cuando entran a la habitación comienzan a aparecer imágenes, de Mar esperando a Thiago en la iglesia mientras éste hace nacer el hijo de Jazmín, de Salvador ahorcando a Thiago, de Justina matando a Rama.

Thiago, con la pulsera de Cielo, la espada y el boomerang, comienza a abrir el portal.

JC abre la puerta del altillo y dispara, dándole a Jazmín.

Juan Cruz: ¡Se acabó chicos! ¡Esta vez se acabó!

Thiago logra abrir el portal.

Bartolomé sale por el reloj con un arma y le dispara a Juan Cruz.

Barto: ¡A vos se te acabó la joda bastardo!

A JC no le pasa nada, pero la distracción hace que Mar, Lleca, Thiago y Rama se tiren para adentro del portal y pasen al otro plano.

Juan Cruz derriba a Barto de un golpe y se dispone a matar a Justina y a Salvador.

Cielo y Nico, desde dentro del portal, arman unas mesas y unas sillas mientras charlan con Tic-Tac.

JC mata a Justina.

Salvador toma el arma de Barto. Quedan los dos enfrentados.

Salva dispara.

El disparo da en JC pero a éste no le sucede nada. Salva mira su remera y ve que se está desangrando. Salva se disparo a sí mismo. Estaba poseído por Juan Cruz. El portal se cierra y el cuerpo de Salvador muerto entra por él.

* * *

Perdon por hacerlos esperar tanto, lo siento, gracias por los reviews como ven la historia sigue, lamento la confusión que se pueda haber generado con la ultima parte del capitulo anterior donde parecía que todo volvía al principio, ya lo corregí, como ven la historia continua.

Besos


	16. La reunión en Eudamón

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es de ****I****kreynes**

** Capitulo 17: ****La reunión en Eudamón**

Thiago, Mar, Lleca y Rama llegan a donde están Nicolás, Cielo, Esperanza y Tic-Tac. Ellos los hacen sentarse.

Bartolomé entra con el cuerpo de Salva muerto y lo deja en el piso.

Thiago se levanta y corre a abrazar a su padre pero lo atraviesa en el salto y cae al piso. Tic-Tac lo levanta y lo vuelve a sentar en la silla.

Tic-Tac: No lo podés tocar a Barto... es un espíritu nada más, porque sigue dentro del portal...  
Barto: No te preocupes hijo, dentro de poco vamos a tener un abrazo como corresponde.  
Cielo: Chicos, Juan Cruz está más poderoso que nunca.  
Thiago: Pero esto... ésto que pasó... los chicos... los tiros... ¿por qué nos fuimos? ¿tenemos que volver?  
Nico: No, Thiago, ustedes tienen que estar acá.

Mientras, en la mansión, Serafín camina de un lado a otro mirando los cuerpos y metiéndose en lo que les queda de mente... mirando los recuerdos... volviéndose más poderoso.

Rama: ¿Pero, y los chicos?  
Esperanza: Ustedes los tienen que rescatar... ustedes son los elegidos...  
Lleca: ¿Nosotros?  
Cielo: Sí, ustedes cuatro.

Bartolomé pone a Salvador en un ataúd y lo entierra en el jardín. Esperanza se va del lugar por unos segundos.

Thiago y Mar deciden posponer el casamiento.

Esperanza vuelve a aparecer y les dice que Salva vuelve a estar enterrado en el cementerio donde estaba antes.


	17. El octavo guardián

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es de ****I****kreynes**

** Capitulo 18: ****El octavo guardián**

Nico les devuelve el libro de los siete candados a los chicos... cerrado pero con los candados abiertos.

Nico: Abranlo...

Thiago no lo logra abrir porque ve un octavo candado cerrado.

Thiago: Pero hay un candado más, cerrado...  
Mar: ¿Tiene ocho?

Cielo sale y vuelve caminando con un bebé en los brazos.

Cielo: Chicos, ésta es Fe... la hija de Jazmín...

Los chicos sonríen.

Junto con Caridad y Esperanza, son las tres virtudes sobrenaturales.

Luego Cielo trae a Caridad.

Tic-Tac: Ella sigue en éste plano por ser una de las virtudes sobrenaturales. Y con ellas, no podemos perder. Vuelvan...

Nico y Cielo saludan. Los cinco chicos y Fe aparecen en el bar de los Teen Angels.

Allí están esperando Monito, Cristóbal, Alelí, Luz, Berta, Malvina, Ciro y Felicitas.

Nico aparece en el bar y le entrega a Fe una llave. Luego les da el libro, saluda a Cristóbal y desaparece.

Lleca y Caridad colocan la llave en la mano de Fe y la ayudan a girar el candado. El libro se abre.


	18. Los diez planos

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes a quien agradezco un mucho mucho mucho por dejarme publicar su historia.**

**Capitulo 1****9: Los diez planos**

****El libro se abre pero esta vez nada sucede.

Dentro de él hay páginas reales con cosas escritas. Son diez páginas con diez dibujos de objetos que deben encontrar.

En la primera página hay una foto de Lleca y Feli y al lado una figura con forma de rubí rojizo. Éste objeto está en la estancia Inchausti.

Lleca: ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer con esto?  
Tic-Tac: Tienen que buscar este objeto.  
Lleca: ¿Y después que hacemos?  
Tic-Tac: Encontrarlo... Vamos... que no hay tiempo...

Lleca, Feli y Tic-Tac se van a la Estancia.

La segunda página es para Cristóbal, Monito, Alelí y Luz. Tienen que ir a buscar una esfera plateada, del tamaño de una pelota de tenis. Está en los estudios de la Bestia Pop.

Esperanza aparece en el bar, saluda al resto y se los lleva a los cuatro.

La tercera página es para Caridad. Tiene que recuperar el relicario que Rama había robado.

Rama: ¿Y la podemos ayudar?  
Berta: Me parece que cada uno tiene que buscar lo que dice su página... (da vuelta la página y aparecen fotos de Malvina y de Rama)

Lleca, Feli y Tic-Tac llegan a la estancia y comienzan a buscar el rubí.


	19. Justina Merarda García, Juan Morales y S

**Disclaimer: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen,los personajes son de Cris Morena Group y la historia es propiedad de Ikreynes.**

****** Capitulo 20: Justina Merarda García, Juan Morales y Salvador Quiroga Harms**

La cuarta página es para Malvina: tiene que encontrar una pirámide de 15 cm de alto en el colegio Rockland.

Ciro: ¿Yo la puedo acompañar?  
Malvina: Y sí... no creo que haya problema... seguime... (lo besa y se van)

La quinta es para Rama. Debe encontrar la muñeca de trapo que había robado y devuelto. Está en la casa de la jefa del jurado de la Bestia Pop.

Rama: Pero no puedo meterme en la casa así nomás...  
Thiago: Mirá... dice más cosas...  
Mar: Ella no está en la casa en ese momento porque viajó a Madrid y vuelve en cinco días.  
Rama: Espero que sea verdad...  
Mar: Dale... andá...

Rama parte a buscarla.

Lleca y Feli encuentran el rubí. El portal se abre y Justina y Tacho salen de él. Lleca y Tacho se abrazan. Feli y Tina también, pero después ésta última se aparta de su prima, para abrazar a Lleca.

Nico aparece en la estancia y los felicita. Cada vez que alguien encuentre un objeto van a ir reviviendo todos y se van a preparar para la gran batalla.

Cris, Monito, Alelí y Luz encuentran la esfera y Salva aparece en el aire, cayendo al suelo. Los chicos lo levantan y lo abrazan. Esta vez, Salva vuelve con la memoria bien.

Nico desaparece de la estancia.

Salva, Tina, los chiquitos, Lleca, Feli, Tacho, Tic-Tac y Esperanza vuelven al bar y se reencuentran con alegría.**  
**


End file.
